


The Boyfriends

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Johnny and Harry want to introduce their boyfriends to the other one's boyfriend. Harley and Peter aren't sure if this relationship will work.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Johnny Storm, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 41
Kudos: 77





	The Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RutiMatiCasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutiMatiCasi/gifts), [RandyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/gifts), [gwendolynejones_stacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynejones_stacy/gifts), [CyberSleuthCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSleuthCat/gifts), [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts), [yeeharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeharley/gifts), [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts), [Lira169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira169/gifts), [LilacsAndLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/gifts), [impravidus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/gifts), [PeachyKeener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/gifts), [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts), [censored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/gifts), [Apex_Calibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apex_Calibre/gifts), [brittanyisart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyisart/gifts), [simpcitycentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpcitycentral/gifts), [ephemeralstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstark/gifts), [petersdadtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/gifts), [KollaneAuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KollaneAuto/gifts), [GreenPencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPencil/gifts).



> This is my 200th fic so I figured a lot of people needed thanks by this point. So yes I'm going to explain why I gifted this fic to 20 people.
> 
> Kai - thanks for the key smashes and betaing for me! Also hearing your feedback on sneak peaks helps me when writing. Keep being you Bambi!  
> Bazzy - thanks for reading my stuff and keeping me sane and also giving me the whole idea for the new otp. You are amazing, Angel!  
> Noemi - thanks for the comments and being the MJ in the group!  
> Kitty - thanks for being my dms to throw ideas and build on ideas. We really need to collab sometime.  
> Shade - thanks for inspiring me to post my Parkner stuff. Your fics were some of the first I read and I love reading your fics!  
> Zachery Ann - thanks for inspiring me and just being someone I can talk to!  
> Maya - thanks for always letting me bounce ideas off of you and just always being someone I can talk to.  
> Lira - Thanks for just always being someone I can bounce ideas off of and someone I am getting to co-write with for the next 200 fics.  
> Lily - Thanks for a lot of stuff and for always check up on me  
> Ollie - Thanks for inspiring me to post stuff on ao3 cause like I was nervous before I read your works and even after but I felt that I could post something amazing someday like you have.  
> Peachy - thanks for being you and inspiring me. Like literally you are my go to expert on Harley Keener now.  
> Ally - Thanks for writing fics that I can read and get inspired from. Keep being you!  
> Cas - Thanks for writing the fluff cause we all know I struggle there  
> Apex - thanks from commenting from the beginning. I'm always happy to see your comments and they make me smile.  
> Britt - thanks for always commenting and making me smile!  
> DJ - thanks for commenting and making me smile with your comments!  
> Ellie - Thanks for being someone who just checks in everyday even if its a mass chat on a server. You are always someone I want to talk to.  
> Sarah - Thanks for being someone who just there to talk to. I know we don't talk much anymore but you inspired my whole deadly love series by one picture and it amaze me how great a writer you are even when you don't think so  
> Elise - Thanks for brighening up my day with always saying something on the server we are in together. You are amazing, mate!  
> GP - Thanks for being someone who is easy to talk to and has some amazing fic to read when I'm just not in the mood to write. You are amazing!  
> Also Shout out to anyone not mention but that I know cause all my readers are amazing and I know so many people and just didn't have the time to look up all those ao3's.

“Johnny,” Peter whined as he laid on Johnny’s bed. His boyfriend was on the phone with someone and Peter was bored. He had come over to spend time with Johnny not watch him talk on the phone. 

“As I said we would have to introduce the two of them,” Johnny said. Peter was confused. Who was Johnny introducing to who? The boy with an accent on the other end of the line was no help. 

“I know and I know Peter said he was okay but Harley is different. What if this leads him to leave me,” the voice said. Peter was even more confused. What were they talking about? Peter was so lost trying to figure it out that he didn’t realize his boyfriend hung up until Johnny was next to him kissing him. Peter smiled.    
  


“What was that about?” Peter asked.

“Harry wants you to meet Harley,” Johnny said. Peter knew of Harry. Johnny’s friend who Johnny liked in a romantic way. Johnny had suggested that they dated but Peter was still unsure. Peter did let Johnny date Harry. His boyfriend was interested in expanding their relationship with the other male still. 

“So who is Harley?” Peter asked.

“Harley is Harry’s boyfriend. We figured that we can all meet and talk about this a little more. For Harley’s sake as well as yours,” Johnny said. Peter nodded but still didn’t know if he could accept this. He didn’t want to lose Johnny though. He agreed but he was nervous about meeting this Harley.

~

“...and now my boyfriend wants me to meet this other guy,” Harls said as Peter listened. “I can’t believe he is dating me and this other guy. I know the relationship was open but is that normal?” 

“It’s called a poly relationship and they are not that normal. More acceptable than before. As long as all partners consent then it's fine. My boyfriend is actually wanting to move our relationship into a poly relationship. I did a lot of research. I can send you some links,” Peter said smiling at Harles. Peter liked Harls a lot and would have asked him out if he wasn’t dating Johnny and if Harls wasn’t with his boyfriend.

“Really?” Harls asked. Peter nodded. “Wait what’s your boyfriend’s name?” Peter was taken back by the question. Had he never mentioned Johnny’s name around Harls?

“Johnny,” Peter said. 

“No way,” Harls said. “My boyfriend’s name is Harry.” Peter figured out what was going on.

“Your boyfriend is dating my boyfriend,” Peter said. Harls nodded. “Oh my god. Your boyfriend and my boyfriend were going to set us up.” 

“I can’t believe this,” Harls said. “Maybe we should cancel on them and just go out together instead.” Peter looked taken back.

“You want to skip out on our boyfriends and go on a date?” Peter said.

“Yes,” Harls said. Peter thought about it before agreeing with his friend. He could live one night without seeing Johnny.

~

“Where’s Harley?” Johnny asked as he arrived at the cafe. 

“Something came up at work,” Harry said. “Where’s Peter?”

“Busy with work apparently,” Johnny said. Harry and Johnny talked about their days and what they both had been doing with their days, Johnny had been working on cars like usual and Harry had been painting. Johnny missed Peter and wished he was there. He swore he heard Peter’s voice and when he turned his boyfriend was there. He was with another boy. He noticed Harry look in the direction and freeze as well. 

“He is cheating on me,” they both said at the same time before turning to each other. 

“That’s Harley,” Johnny said as Harry said, “That’s Peter.” The two didn’t know what to say as they both looked at each other then the other two boys who were smiling and laughing. 

“I say we interrupt this date and get our boys back,” Harry said. Johnny agreed as he went behind Peter and covered his eyes. 

“Johnny?” Peter said. His voice was shaking as he said it. He could hear Harley talking to Harry. 

“I thought you had a work thing tonight,” Johnny said.

“I do. Have I ever introduced you to my co-worker Harls,” Peter said as he pointed to Harley. Harley must have said the same thing to Harry cause Harry seemed surprised by the connection.

“You work together?” he asked Peter. Peter nodded. “Wow, the world is smaller than I thought.”

“It is,” Johnny said. “How about we move this to our booth and you both tell us about what you guys were really up to over here?” Peter and Harley looked at each other before agreeing and joining their boyfriends at the table. 

~

“So you realized we were setting the two of you up and went behind our back and went out anyways?” Harry said. The two accused nodded. “Well at least we all can talk about this in the open now.”

“This means you both are okay with the whole dating thing?” Johnny asked.

“Yeah and we would be interested in a quad-poly relationship,” Harley said.

“Wait, you thought we were all going to date?” Harry said. Peter and Harley nodded. “We figured you two would like to be friends but if you want that then we can have that type of relationship.” 

“Oh,” Peter said.

“I was actually thinking about suggesting meeting your other partner and having a threesome,” Harley said. Harry looked shocked. “Why do you seem so surprised? Just cause I’m from the south means nothing. My father figure is in a poly relationship and I’m understanding enough with this Harry.” Harry didn’t say anything as he thought about what his boyfriend said.

“I think this would be a great idea for the four of us. We can even move in together,” Johnny said.

“You trying to get me to move in again,” Peter said.

“Well your lease is almost up and you hate that place so wouldn’t it be perfect for you to come live with me and then Harry and Harley can move in and Harry can even have his own art studio,” Johnny said.

“You’ve been thinking about this?” Harry asked. Johnny blushed.

“Maybe I have,” Johnny said.

“I think I would like that,” Harley said. “All of us idiots under one roof so when one of us does something stupid the other three are there to take care of him.”

“Hey,” Peter said, realizing Harley was talking about him. Everyone but Peter laughed as they sat there, planning their future in a cafe.


End file.
